


Late Tea Between Siblings

by HardOfHearingBenji



Category: Original Work
Genre: American Sign Language, Deaf Character, Deaf Sasha, Food mention, Grey Connections, Just a random scene from my project, Lucas is Sasha's deceased wife, No Plot/Plotless, Perry is Elizaveta's Husband, Sasha and Elizaveta are siblings, Sign Language, Tea, They're not in Russia but where they are is unimportant, also, bad eating habits mention, i tagged them anyways, their being Russian and Sasha's deafness has nothing to with what's happening, they're Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardOfHearingBenji/pseuds/HardOfHearingBenji
Summary: Late conversations between the Kuznetsov(a) siblings over forgotten tea.(A/N: This is literally pointless as a standalone piece without context but I'm gonna add more parts and context)





	Late Tea Between Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a tiny tiny fraction of my project called Grey Connections.

The harsh clack of the ceramic mug against the polished wood table as Sasha put a cup down to the side of her work brought Elizaveta out from hiding in her head. 

"Thank-you." She signed quickly then grabbed the cup and took a sip. Warm tea filled her senses.

Instead of vacating the room like Elizaveta figured he would, Sasha dropped down in the chair across the table from her. When he noticed her attention, Sasha nodded to the plate placed by her around dinner time, it was untouched and spoiled, and then raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Elizaveta put her mug down hastily; partly because the cup was too hot against her fingers and partly because she needed her hands to speak. "I might have forgotten that it was there."

Sasha huffed. "When was the last time you took a break?"

"I can't. I need to find him." As soon as she finished, she pressed her fingers against her temples.

A small part of the woman was grateful for her brother's interruption. The words on the laptop screen were beginning to blur and mesh together. A headache built behind her bleak eyes hours ago.

Sasha swallowed a large mouthful of tea with difficulty. Suddenly he didn't know how to talk to his sister. The twins were sleeping and Rhylynn was trying to sleep off their fever. Clarence was with them. He didn't know where Logan and Victoria were or what they were up to but they weren't here. He had to try. He couldn't truly talk to her from experience because Perry wasn't, couldn't be, dead and Lucas was definitely dead.

"Is there something else you need?" She asked before pushing her hair back out of her face. 

Sasha hesitated, "We only have one place left to look now."

"I know. Conrad told me about the escapee. It's someone Victoria used to be friends with in High School." 

Conrad already updated boths Kuznetsovs. There was no new information to review until tomorrow's mission.

Elizaveta focused her eyes on Sasha. His hair was pulled back and his glasses were gone. His skin seemed paler than usual from the stresses of keeping the Whiley-Kantes hidden. He sent his own babies to his Mom's house. Dark bags had taken up residence under his blueish eyes. The all-hands-on-deck search for Perry Analisce was taking its toll on everyone. Sasha was no exception.

She sent a hallow bitter smile in his direction after he yawned, "Go to sleep." Hypocritically, she hoped he wouldn't see how exhausted she was.

He glared then pulled the very screen that was giving her the headaches towards himself. The light of the screen lit up his face more then the light spilling into the dining room from the kitchen did in an unpleasant manner. 

Elizaveta's chest squeezed upon seeing her brother in disarray and warmed up at the same time because this was Perry and there's nothing the Rebellion Krew wouldn't do for a fellow member. 

They had been combing through all the information the Order had on the Leader and then proceeded to visit each possible location of their member in a so far futile attempt at rescuing him. 

They'd been stealthy. She's doubtful anyone beyond the Order knows they were there recently.

Sasha seen how stressed his sister was. He had her move in with him until Perry was found. He tried to maintain as many minor tasks for her so she wouldn't be troubled. Sasha thought he was subtle, but Elizaveta saw and appreciated it. 

"You should sleep too." Sasha said, "I don't want you to get sick."

"I will." She tried vagueness so she wasn't promising much but he saw through her as he stopped being nosy and pushed the laptop back to her.

"Please." His eyes did most of the pleading. Then he stood without much else to add.

Elizaveta waved a hand to capture Sasha's attention as he prepared to take his leave. He raised a brow at her for her to continue. 

"We have to find him. I need to find him, Sasha."

"I know," he said. His tea mug was half-filled and steaming on the table as he exited the dining room. 

That night Sasha missed Lucas's presence worse then usual.


End file.
